¿Y si me quedo con las dos?
by Nadia Mutou
Summary: IchiRuki & IchiHime/One-Shot/Kon tiene una conversación con Ichigo sobre a cuál de sus amigas quiere más y con quien, posiblemente se quedaría, algo que a Ichigo le resulta difícil "¿A quién eliges, Ichigo? ¿Orihime o Nee-san?"...


_-¡Wooola! ¿Cómo están? Bueno, ahora mi mente desquiciada les trajo este One-Shot que contiene tanto IchiRuki como IchiHime_

_Hikari: ¡IchiHime! [o.O] Nee-sama, pero si tu eres IchiRuki…¿Cómo…?_

_-Jeje…verá, la idea me salió luego de acordarme de un episodio de InuYasha donde al pobre, Miroku y Shipo le preguntan a quién prefiere, si a Kagome o a Kikyo…y este contesta "¿Y si me quedo con las dos?" cosa que hace enojar a Kagome quien le aplica el hechizo que lo hace caer al suelo…_

_Hikari: ¿Y harás eso con Ichi-kun?_

_-Nah, tampoco soy tan cruel [XD] Aparte, ni Kia ni Hime tienen el mismo poder que Kagome o Ichi tiene el mismo collar ese que se carga Inu…Y bueno, para serles sincera, DETESTO el IchiHime, soy IchiRukista de Corazon, ya que si en el futuro Tite cumple su promesa de juntar a Ichi con Hime, seguiré siendo IR…_

_Hikari: ¿No que antes eras RenRuki? [¬¬]_

_-Eso fue solo en el episodio donde salió la infancia de ambos…lo vi con mi mamá y me puse a llorar, y ella me miró con cara de "¿qué traes?" [._.] Además, para esto también me inspiró aquel episodio del anime en donde Orihime le declara a Rangiku-san que se pone celosa de Kia-chan por la cercanía de ella con nuestro papasote Fresa-kun (¿Quién no se pondría así?) Y esta le contesta que tanto ella como Rukia son importantes para Ichigo, sin ellas quien sabe que haría. ¡Y es verdad! Lo admito, por algo lo dijo Tite, y quizá también para calmar la tensión entre los IchiHimistas e IchiRukistas…_

_Hikari: ¿Qué pasó con tu odio a Orhime?_

_-Bueno ¿tú eres quica o que? [¬¬U] No la odio, me desespera solo su "Kurosaki-kun" pero me cae bien cuando hace las escenas cómicas [xD] Solo la maldije cuando quiso besar a Fresito, todo porque yo no jajaja…Ejem…Aun así, espero que les guste y quede claro. __Seas IchiRuki o IchiHime, Rukia Kuchik y Orihime Inoue son especiales para Ichigo Kurosaki._

_Hikari: Bueno, antes de dejarlos leer, aclaramos que el tiempo es por decir, luego de la Saga del Agente perdido, aparte de que contiene lenguaje vulgar y escenas poco aptas para lectores menores de 12 años *La miro con cara de no mames ¬¬* ¡enserio! No se deje la ventana del fic abierta al alcance de los niños que puedan leerla…_

_-Se los digo porque una vez, mi sobrinito estaba terco queriendo leer un fic que leía, y era uno que contenía majaderías y un poco de lemon [^^U]…_

_**RECUERDEN QUE NI BLEACH NI SUS PERSONAJES NOS PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDA DE TITE KUBO Y QUE SOLO LOS USAMOS CUANDO ESTAMOS ABURRIDAS SIN NADA QUE HACER PARA SATISFACER SU HAMBRE DE FANFIKERS…Y QUE CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES SOLO MERA COINCIDENCIA.**_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y SI ME QUEDO CON LAS DOS?<strong>

Estaba muy tranquilo en su habitación, con los audífonos en las orejas a todo volumen del reproductor, recostado en su cama sin nada mejor que hacer. Tranquilidad, todo en completa paz…Aunque claro, siempre es ley de la vida que cuando estás en el momento más calmado de tu vida, llega algo, o en este caso _alguien _que te arruina la felicidad. Ichigo Kurosaki escuchó, además de la música de su MP3, un ruido parecido a múltiples golpeteos provenientes de la puerta de su armario. Al principio los ignoró, pero luego que se prologaron dichos ruidos, su ceño se fruncía más y en un segundo de desesperación e impaciencia, se levantó de su cama y fue al armario, abriendo la puerta para así dejar ver al causante. De la puerta cayó aquella Alma Modificada dentro de un león de peluche con aires de grandeza y mente tan pervertida como la de su padre, si, señoras y señores, hablo de Kon.

— ¡Ichigo, cabeza hueca! ¡¿Cómo hozas en dejarme caer al suelo?—le gritoneaba el pequeño peluche al pelinaranja enfurecido ya con un venita roja en la sien a punto de estallarle.

— ¡Cierra tu maldita boca, estúpido!—en ese entonces, el Kurosaki le aplastó con la planta de su pie, estrellándole la cara con el suelo de madera para que no pudiera hablar más—Siempre la tienes que cagar cuando estoy descansando, maldita sea…

Luego de forcejear, el muñeco se rindió quedando desplomado en el piso mismo, mientras que el chico solo mofó con fastidio y volvió a recostarse en la cama. Pero, al momento en que se iba a volver a poner los audífonos, el peluche se levantó e inexplicablemente se le estampó en la cara.

—¡Eres un maldito! ¡Si Nee-san estuviera aquí te patearía el trasero por ser tan cruel conmigo!—vociferó Kon tomándole de las pestañas jalándoselas, pero no fue suficiente para que Ichigo se dejara, pues de un golpe de lo quitó, estrellándolo con la pared frente a la cama.

—"_Rukia te defendería…¡Esa ni tu te la crees, pendejo!"—_pensó Ichigo a lo que había dicho el león, que era en esta vida y muchas otras solo uno de los miles y estúpidos deseos de Kon, que claro, nunca se cumplirían—Deja de decir tantas tonterías, Kon.

El peluche se puso a llorar como bien sabía hacer, muy dramáticamente. Mientras que en ese entonces se dio cuenta que algo faltó en la habitación, y sabía qué, o mejor dicho _quién. _Miró hacia todas las direcciones y luego se dirigió a Ichigo, subiendo a la cama en son de paz para poder preguntarle…

—¿Dónde está Nee-san? Estaba aquí hace rato ¿no?—interrogó la alma modificada, mientras que el de ojos avellana se ponía sus audífonos y se ponía a leer uno de los muchos libros del escritorio.

—Abajo con Inoue…-contestó él chico muy desinteresadamente-Disque iban a salir pero se quedaron a ver una de esas tontas películas de comedia romántica…—para Ichigo fue lo más normal del mundo, mientras que al peluche pervertido le brillaban los ojitos de la emoción ¡Rukia con Orihime! ¡Perfecto!

—Nee-san…con Orhime…¡Allá voy mis preciosas damas!—gritó el leoncillo mientras corría extasiado hasta la puerta del cuarto, pero fue detenido por uno de los zapatos del pelo pincho que cayó encima de él.

—¡Ah, no! ¡No bajaras a ningún lado!—expresó el Sustituto mientras se levantaba de su cama-de nuevo-y tiraba de las orejas del pobre peluche—No te basta con molestarme a mí. Si vas allá y comienzas a hacer tus cosas, luego ellas vendrán a joder conmigo.

—¡Eres un maldito celoso, Ichigo! ¡Solo lo dices porque no quieres que me les acerque! ¡Bastardo posesivo!—gran error el de Kon, pues Ichigo lo estampó con furia en la pared, y claro que no se arrepentía…de hecho, deseaba hacer eso más de una vez.

—Te dije que te callaras... –miró a Kon terroríficamente, mientras lo soltaba y este caía al piso. Aun así, este no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, pues se levantó y acusadoramente apuntando al chico que volvía a su cama.

—¡Te molesta porque eso es lo que eres! ¡Un posesivo! ¡No te basta con una! ¡A fuerzas tienen que ser las dos! ¿Verdad?—fastidiado, ignoró al alma y se sentó en su cama para poder continuar con su lectura.

—No sé de que estás hablando…

—¿Con que no, eh?—el león subió a la cama para quedar frente al chico que se había recargado en la pared para leer—No te basta con tener a mi Nee-san aquí en tu casa, que haya dormido en tu armario, que esté contigo en la escuela ¡Incluso en la Sociedad de Almas! ¡Y con Orihime es igual!—dijo antes de que Ichigo le interrumpiera—Es tu amiga, se ve que babea por ti y tu ni te inmutas viéndola con esos pechotes tan hermosos que tiene…

—Me das asco ¿sabías?...Aparte ¿eso que carajos tiene que ver con lo otro? Estás loco…

—¡No! Tú estás loco—le apuntó con el dedo Kon—Mira que tener a esas dos tan cerca y tú de idiota que ni les haces nada. A veces concuerdo con tu padre al pensar que eres gay—y de nuevo otro golpe por parte de Kurosaki a la carita de Kon.

—Ellas son mis amigas, nada más. Así que deja de estar jodiendo…Argh, eres peor que una patada en el culo…

—No trates de engañarme, Ichigo…—dijo el muñeco con autosuficiencia y una socarrona sonrisa—Bien que las quieres a las dos pero no sabes elegir…

—Exacto. Las quiero pero como mis amigas, y no elegiré a nadie porque no tengo porqué hacerlo ¿Te quedó claro? Ahora deja de joder…—Kon rió ante la idiotez/inocencia del pelinaranja—¿De qué te ríes?

—Ichigo-baka…Se nota que eres un mocoso todavía…—dijo el muñeco con una sonrisa sínica—Si, son tus "amigas" y todo pero te quiero hacer una pregunta ¿Nunca las has visto como algo más? No sé, como lo que son ¿mujeres?

Vaya buena pregunta la del idiota de la Alma Modificada, pensó Kurosaki. Eso si era un dilema, pues claro, pensando más claramente, las quería a ambas, y mucho, pero de diferente manera, aun así, eran importantes para él, y el simple hecho de pensar en ellas más que como eso, amigas, sino como mujeres era complicadísimo. Sus amigas, sus más leales compañeras, ese par de mujeres tan diferentes tanto en lo físico como en su comportamiento y manera de ser daban algo de sentido a su vida tan loca. Y ellas, eran hasta ahora, las mujeres más importantes en su vida, claro a excepción de sus hermanitas. Miró dudoso a Kon, quien carraspeó y prosiguió con lo que le diría a Fresa-kun.

—Mira, tú dime si es que es que las has visto como mujeres o no…

—Pues…—no quería decirlo, pues le resultaba vergonzoso, pero si con eso se quitaba a Kon de encima y se aclaraban sus dudas ¿qué tenía que perder?—S-si…—dijo un poco dudoso pero seguro de esa era la respuesta más congruente.

—Bien. Ahora quiero que me digas ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de Nee-san?—bien, esa pregunta nunca se le había surcado por su cabecita tan despistada ¿qué sentía el por Rukia? Tenía que admitirlo, esa enana endemoniada si que a veces era un martirio, pero de lo que tenía certeza era de que era indispensable para él, pues admitía que sin ella no sería capaz ni de defenderse a sí mismo.

—Pues…—pensó un poco en su respuesta. Obvio no la iba a regar, menos en frente de Kon—E-Es bonita…a veces muy agresiva pero…

—Te gusta que te golpee ¿verdad?—como si Kon le leyera el pensamiento, Fresa-kun se puso rojo hasta la medula ¡maldito! Le dijo internamente a esa cosa que tenía enfrente. Pero tenía que admitirlo ya ¡Ichigo Kurosaki era un pinche masoquista que adoraba los golpes de la enana Rukia!

—Algo…—contestó desviando la mirada para que se le pasara lo sonrojado. Kon suspiró con pesadez, sabía que Ichigo no lo admitiría así como así. Por lo que él tenía que tomar riendas en el asunto como buen héroe.

—Bueno, como sé que eres medio idiota para decirme las cosas… —Ichigo frunció el ceño—Mejor dicho ¿Qué cosas te _agradan _de Nee-san?—ahora que lo pensaba mejor, esa era mejor manera de pedir aclaraciones, se dijo Kurosaki.

—Pues…Si con el único con quien puedo ser sincero es contigo ¡Júrame que no le dirás nada a nadie! Sobre todo a que no les dirás a ellas—Kon levantó la mano/pata de felpa haciendo el juramento solemne al Sustituto—Pues, de Rukia…tiene bonitos ojos. Ella me saca de dudas con solo gritarme o golpearme, de acuerdo, me gusta que lo haga…Sobre todo cuando me jala del cabello, se sienten suaves sus manos. Cuando no está la extraño mucho, Kon; y este tiempo que estuvo lejos aun más…—suspiró pero aún así continuaba platicándole sus penas de amor al peluche de león—Es inteligente, astuta, pero una maldita orgullosa…¿Sabes? Se ve más bonita con el pelo corto—rió ante lo dicho debido al cambio de estilo de su amiga—Su cabello huele tan bien cuando usa el shampoo de Yuzu. Y cuando la veo…así de enana, me…me dan unas ganas tremendas de abrazarla y apretarla…

—"_Maldito, con que eso piensas de Nee-san…"_—pensaba Kon en su interior con furia al saber lo que el baka de Ichigo le quería hacer a su Rukia—Ok, ahora dime ¿qué es lo que te _agrada_ de Orihime?—Ichigo parpadeó incrédulo, esa pregunta le vino de nuevo sorpresivamente. Pensó unos segundos y respondió.

—P-Pues…Ella también es bonita—se le tornaron las mejillas de nuevo de color carmesí—De hecho es más dulce y cariñosa que Rukia. Creo que es adorable en cierta forma, a pesar de ser tan despistada…Pero para serte sincero, a veces me fastidia como me dice "Kurosaki-kun"—rió tratando de imitar el sonido de la voz de la pelirroja—Pero bueno, la comprendo, es tímida…Dejando a un lado su cuerpo, pues también es lista, no muy hábil en las peleas pero aun así es buena. Jeje…también tiene bonitos ojos ¡lo admito! Y su cabello, bueno, se le ve bien, y de hecho, se ve todavía más bonita ahora como lo tiene, a veces me dan ganas de tocarle el cabello, tu sabes, para hacer alguna comparación del suyo con el de la enana. Aparte, creo que ha madura mucho, se ha hecho más fuerte y eso me agrada. Creo que estos meses las hicieron verse todavía mejor a ambas…

Y era cierto, ninguna de esas palabras era mentira pues todas salían de su corazón. Rukia Kuchiki, su nakama, su enana endemoniada, la chica Shinigami que lo salvó ya hace casi dos años le gustaba por su inteligencia, sutileza, ese aire de elegancia que portaba, además de su belleza. Ella tenía la capacidad de hacerle entrar en razón, le dio un motivo para proteger a los suyos y así mismo ese poder, paró su lluvia interior.

Por otra parte, Orihime Inoue, su compañera de clase, la mejor amiga de su amiga Tatsuki, la chica de horquillas más despistada del mundo le atraía por su inocencia, su manera tan gentil pero tímida de actuar, su carisma más que solo el cuerpo de infarto que se cargaba. A pesar de no haberla conocido desde hace mucho, había llegado a ser parte importante del pelinaranja, ya que sin ella, estos 17 meses que habían transcurrido con la ausencia de la otra que tanto quería, no habría salido ni de su casa.

Ambas se preocupaban por él, ambas eran bonitas, listas, chicas de gran corazón, tan diferentes como únicas, eran como _su Sol _(Orihime) _y su Luna _(Rukia)_ ._ Era difícil aclarar lo que sentía, si es que acaso sentía algo más que solo amistad o cariño hacia las dos, pues, lo que una no tenía lo complementaba la otra. Las quería a las dos, las cuidaba tanto al punto de dar su vida por protegerlas, eran tan importantes como el aire para respirar cada mañana, era obvio que si ninguna de las dos existiera, sería un completo desastre. Ahora Kon tenía razón ¡Era un idiota posesivo y celoso! ¿Cómo se dio cuenta? Pues, de no ser por sus estúpidos comentarios-y los de su padre también cada que veía a alguna de las dos-no se molestaría si no estuviera interesado en alguna ¿o no?

Se desplomó en la cama para así mirar al techo ¡Vaya que pensar en qué cosas le gustaban de cada una le atontaba! Y aun faltaba más, pensó. Cerró los ojos por unos instantes, mientras que millones de imágenes con momentos que pasó con ambas surgían, así mismo como sus más penosas ensoñaciones…pero al abrir los ojos, ese tranquilo momento se vio destruido en miles de pedacitos por la bola amarilla de nombre Kon de nueva cuenta sobre su cara. "_Como cagas mis mejores momentos…"_ se decía el joven Kurosaki.

—Kon, quítate…—le dijo sin golpearlo, no estaba de humor para empezar otra pelea sin sentido. Este asintió y se hiso a un lado en la cama para que él se sentara.

—Bueno, ahora que ya viste que te gusta de cada una ¿Con quien vas a quedar? ¿A quien quieres más? ¿Cuál me dejas a mí?—bueno, era demasiado lindo para ser verdad…Golpeó a la Alma Modificada en la cara con enojo ¿Cómo se le ocurrían tan semejantes estupideces?

—Así que solo me hiciste decir eso para ver con quien te quedabas tú ¿eh? Como me repugnas…—el peluche se sobó su parte afectada, siendo un peluche se preguntaba como sentía en realidad. Pero dejando de lado eso, miró al pelo pincho y de regreso le apunto con la garrita de fieltro.

—¡Tienes que elegir, Ichigo! ¡No puedes querer a dos personas al mismo tiempo! Al final siempre tendrás que elegir…Tú di: Orihime o Nee-san—se llevó una mano a la barbilla, claramente todavía ni vislumbraba la idea de que algún día, solo tal vez tendría que elegir entre las dos chicas que tanto quería. Sin mucho éxito en su pensar, revolviéndose los cabellos anaranjados, miró a Kon y suspiró.

—¿Y si me quedo con las dos? —como si del colmo más grande se tratase, Kon hiso ¡PLOP! En la cama ante la respuesta más estúpida del chico, quedándole en claro lo primero que le dijo ¡Era un maldito bastardo egoísta que solo las quería para él! Pero más que nada ¡Un completo idiota!

[+]

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos contaba con que esa platica estaba siendo escuchada del otro lado de la puerta de la habitación donde colgaba cierto número 15. Si, ahí estaban, ambas chicas con la oreja parada para escuchar bien la conversación entre el Shinigami y su mascotita. Orihime estaba roja de la pena al saber que por lo menos su "Kurosaki-kun" gustaría de ella, por otro lado, la Kuchiki estaba que hervía, se sentía avergonzada, enojada ¡Qué bipolar! ¡Ni siquiera sabía que onda y ya lo quería matar! Pero lo haría de una manera lenta y muy dolorosamente, algo que sin duda disfrutaría. Aunque se sentía igual de apenada/feliz como la hime.

—K-Kuchiki-san ¿ahora que hacemos?—preguntó la hime quitándose de la puerta, viendo como se dibujaba un aura malvada alrededor de la pelinegra de corta cabellera.

—Ese idiota…ahora sabrá como le va a ir…

Dicho esto, se acercó a la chica de cabello largo para comenzar a idear el plan de sufrimiento para Kurosaki. A la otra se le hiso una sonrisa de alegría ¡que grandiosa idea se le había ocurrido! Muy en el fondo de esa carita angelical, la Inoue tenía sus mañas.

[+]

—¡¿C-Cómo que si te quedas con las dos? ¡Eres un maldito egoísta! —vociferó indignado el león de felpa.

—¡Cierra la boca que me aturdes! —contraatacó el chico de nombre de fruta—Además, ellas ni saben, porque no les diré nada, aun así no quiero escoger entre nadie…¡Ya te lo dije!

—Pe-Pero Ichigo…

—¡Ya te dije que no! —exclamó fastidiado de la insistencia de su interlocutor—No tiene nada de malo quererlas a las dos…

—¿Ah no? —demonios, esa voz ¡esa pinche voz! A Ichigo se le erizó la piel al escuchar la macabra voz de cierta chica de menuda estatura, y justamente provenía desde el marco de la puerta que quién sabe como pudo abrir estando con el seguro por dentro—Idiota…

Despedía un enorme reiatsu macabro, tanto que hasta Kon sentía como si tuviera calzones y se le fueran al piso por el susto de ver como ambas se acercaban al Kurosaki sin piedad. Se escondió debajo de la cama pasa así no salir lastimado. Al fin y al cabo al que madrearían sería solo a Ichigo , se dijo a sí mismo.

—R-Rukia…Inoue…¡Es-Esto no es lo que parece! ¡Aguanten! ¿Desde cuando estaban ahí paradas? ¡Me estaban espiando, verdad!

—Ahora sufrirás, Ichi…—decía la Kuchiki mientras que ella y su amiga humana se acercaban al muchacho acorralándolo en la cama.

Kon se asustó que lo único que escuchó fue un pequeño grito del pelo pincho, pero después, solo escuchó como se cerraba la puerta del cuarto, como algo hacia que el colchón de dicha cama rechinara extrañamente y algo que parecían ¿jadeos? Asomó su pequeña cabecita para poder ver qué diablos sucedía en el exterior y lo que observaban sus ojitos era lo más perturbador del mundo, siendo él un ser de mente depravada. Y ahí estaban, Ichigo recargado en la pared junto a la cama, como si de una orgía-pero sin el sexo-se tratase, Rukia y Orihime estaban besando entre las dos el cuerpo de Kurosaki, mientras una se encargaba de darle placer a la boca del chico, la otra le besaba del cuello hasta el abdomen un tanto descubierto, pues le habían desabotonado la camisa, y el chico, ni se inmutaba, de hecho estaba que gozaba dichoso de las caricias de ambas. Sus ilusiones se fueron por el caño ¡Maldito Ichigo de mierda! ¡Desgraciado roba Nee-sans! ¡Malnacido roba Inoues! Ahora era claro que ni le dejaría ni la una de ni la otra, si, Ichigo Kurosaki era un posesivo-suertudo con las chicas, y Kon, una pobre alma modificada que tendría que vivir el resto de su vida en ese peluche. ¡Como deseaba estar en el cuerpo de Ichigo en ese momento!

—"_¡Ichigo…Maldito hijo de perra!..."_

**~FiN~**

* * *

><p><em>-¿Qué les pareció? Acepto cualquier comentario, mientras respeten a mi Oka-chan…<em>

_Hikari: Pobre Kon [u.u]...¿orgía sin sexo? Putale, ¿como es eso? [.o.]_

_-Estás muy chiquita para eso [xD] La verdad es que solo se me ocurrió…tengo una pinche mente tan depravada…creo que dejaré de juntarme con mi One-chan Moni y dejar de ver MTV…jajajaja (OIESAMAMADA! NI YO ME LA CREO!)_

_Hikari: Bueno, esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado. ¡Sigan leyendo! Dejen review porfa, para que Nee-san no me obligue a hacerle la tarea de español…_

_-Cierra la boca ¡Mejor ponte a terminar lo de Castolo! Nos leemos luego ¡Los requeteamo! ¡Ay La!_


End file.
